1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to survival equipments and more particularly pertains to a survival candle which may be employed to securely contain several items of use in human wilderness survival.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of survival equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, survival equipment heretofore devised and utilized for securely containing items of use in human wilderness survival are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a survival candle in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,597 to Henze discloses a wax candle comprising a dual component wax candle wherein a first inner wax component melts between 52C and 56C and a second outer wax component melts between 74C and 78C. There is no provision in the Henze invention for securing items of survival within the candle body. The present invention comprises a candle having a jarlike container embedded therewithin which contains items of use to humans for wilderness survival.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,392 to Hull et al. a combination match safe, knife, and striker is disclosed. The Hull et al. invention comprises a tubular handheld device having a knife blade, a secure storage region for matches, a match striker, and a flint for fire lighting. The Hull et al. invention incorporates some equipments of use for survival however there is no candle and associated wax therein, nor is there a secure container containing other materials of survival in addition to matches. The present invention comprises a wax candle having a container embedded therein containing several items of use in survival situations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,078 to Nickell a survival kit container is described wherein a multipurpose container is used to hold many items of survival use. The multipurpose container may be alternately employed as a cooking pot and platter, and is generally equipped with a first aid kit, compass, knife, and several other items. The Nickell invention is not sealed against the elements and comprises a large item not generally pocket portable. The present invention comprises a sealed container capable of being carried ion a pocket and contains several survival items sealed from the elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,260 to Frazee a survival kit is disclosed for a backpack style survival kit having a large selection of human survival equipments including a pressurized gas cylinder and an associated brightly colored tethered balloon. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of pocket portability. The present invention is capable of pocket transport and can house several items of survival gear therein in a secure condition free from adverse action of the elements.
In this respect, the survival candle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely holding several items of use to human survival in wilderness areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved survival candle which can be used by a human to carry several items of survival interest on a person without deterioration induced by the elements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve survival equipment. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.